Spare Time
by HonkiFrog
Summary: The sword princess has some spare time and a certain rabbit came to mind. (Did some major edits in chapter 1)
1. A Date!

A/n: Hey Guys! This is my first ever fic I've written so sorry about the grammar and other stuff it's my first time so please don't judge me

 **DISCLAIMER:I do NOT own Danmachi/Is It Wrong To Try Pick up Girls in a Dungeon/Dungeon ni Deai o Motomeru no wa Machigatte Iru Darou ka I only own this Story And Future OCs**

 **Chapter 1: Sword Princess and Argonaut**

Bell Cranel, Our favorite bunny is taking a stroll around Orario. Bell is having a normal day so far -as far as a normal day in Orario goes anyway.

Merchants can be seen in every corner, selling their wares. Supporters trying to find an adventurer to party with. Such happenings are accepted as normal here in Orario. Bell just finished prowling in the Dungeon floors. He even got some Drop items such as Kobold Claws. Bell is having a fairly great day. And Bell is hoping that it will stay that way. Little did he know that some unknown force **(The shitty writer)** heard his wish.

"Man, i sure am having a great day today-"

"Bell?" " **AH!** "

Bell let out a scream and instinctively jumped into defence position. He unsheated Hestia knife and Ushiwakamaru. Bell aimed the blades straight where he thought the voice came from. Bell found his blades aimed inches from their neck.

"Ais-san?!"

Bell sheathed his knives and bowed down to apologize. It was Aiz Wallenstein the Sword Princess.

"I-I'm so sorry A-Aiz…! I was startledandipanickedimsosorry-"

The Sword Princess cut him off his ramble.

"It's okay, Bell it was my fault too. sorry for startling you. I see that you still remember what i taught you. "She said with a faint smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Ehehe... of course i would remember"

Bell shuddered at the thought of getting knocked out again. His crush or not, her kick still hurts like hell. Although the lap pillows were wort-BAD BELL NO

"Um...Aiz-san. May i ask what are you doing here?"

"Oh yes, about that..." Bell saw her hesistate and then speak again.

"Our expedition was cancelled until next month. and Riveria said i am not allowed to go to the Dungeon." Aiz said with a pout

 _'So Cute! NO Bad Bell NO you need to know where she is going with this first!'_

Aiz then continued to speak.

"Riveria suggested that i go around the city and do whatever. she also said to bring someone with me. So i went to find you."

"Umm... you want me to go with you?"Aiz nodded Bell is surely having a great day today.

"S-Sure I'll come with you. But ill exchange these first and change my clothes," Bell indicating his magic stones and pointing his white armor that has dirt and stains on.

"Oh Sure. Its a date then" Aiz said with a noticeable smile

"Eh?! what?! a date?!" This made a few heads turn. Bell saw the smile on Aiz's face fade a little.

"Yes. A date... do you not want to go? if so understand." Aiz said a bit crestfallen

"Nonono I do _want_ to go! i was just surprised! what did you mean with date?!"

Aiz titled her head a bit.

"A date is where two people go out and enjoy...right?"

"Oh. right." _so thats what she meant by that... why do i feel a bit disappointed?'_

Bell did not know that Aiz actually knew what a date was. he will not find out until a couple years later.

"Please meet me at Armor square. i will need a... change in clothing." She said as she looked down on her regular day clothes.

"Huh? Oh sure. I will go change too. See you later Aiz-san!"

 **TIME SKIP***

~At Armor Square

Bell stood near a fountain wearing a plain black shirt and some white and red long sleeved jacket that hestia insisted on buying. He also wore black pants and long brown boots

"Where is she? What's taking her so long?"

He saw Aiz approaching and waved at her.

"Sorry I took so long,"

Aiz was wearing the dress Lefiya Bought for her. It's a simple blue and white dress with a blue miniskirt. she also wore white knee high socks her blue boots.

Bell quickly picked up his jaw on the ground and turned to Aiz.

 _'Oh my gods she is so beatiful what do i say?! ah! i got it! i gotta thank Gramps for this one!'_

"You look gorgeous Aiz-san" He said with a smile.

"Thank you." Bell could have sworn that he saw a light blush on her face

 **End Of Chapter***

 **So guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter I will be updating this as soon as I can, which will be weekends or if I feel like it is my first time so thanks for reading this even if it is bad feel free to post your reviews and advice about this !**


	2. A Date! 2

Sike! I am posting a new chapter 'cause I had the time so here you go! Might take a long time before the next one. Got story ideas but might make this a short drabble thingy (using comic sans 'cause I like undertale)

*Orario Shopping District, 2:30 PM

"So...uh what do you want to do?" Bell Cranel all handsome in his daily clothes strolling around shopping district with the sword princess, currently uncomfortable since Ais wasn't one for conversations. And the people that are staring at them doesn't help either.

"Jagamarukun," Says ais still beautiful (and always will be) in her dress looking around for her favorite fried potato stall

"You want to eat?'' Bell Asked, baffled by what she meant by that.

"Mmhm," Ais answered, still looking for the stand.

"Alright then" Bell said as he spotted the stand

*At the stand

"One Azuki Cream and one Matcha Please, Thank you."

"Here you go miss! That will be 150 Valis-!" A shocked Hestia was about to get the pay but she saw HER bell-kun with ANOTHER WOMAN?! And it was that WALLENWHATSIT?!

"BELL-KUN UWAKIMONOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Hestia then flew like a homing missile towards bell (I mean she is a goddess but what the hell?)

"IM SORRY! HESTIA-SAMA PLEASE LET ME EXPLAIN!"

*Alleyway, unknown building in shopping district

"*Sigh* Fine you can go… On one condition…"

"Really!? What is it goddess?" a hopeful bell asked

"Be happy for me" said Hestia as she pats bell head

"Of course Goddess!" Says bell as he left with ais waving at Hestia

As bell disappears from Hestia's view a single tear dropped…

"I'll be happy, as long as you are happy my bell…after all, even if I am a goddess I cannot stop what is destined to happen. So all I can do is to be happy for you."

Hestia then started weeping…For bell it is then.

*Armor Square, bench near the statue

"You have a really nice goddess" ais said while eating her jagamarukun

"Yes I really do thank you...so what do you want to do after this?" said bell, also eating his potato

"mmm I don't know…Here say ahh" ais said holding out her food to bell

"W-what?" bell said now blushing and confused from the sudden action

"Ahh~," says ais still holding out the jagamarukun.

Bell took a bite, savoring the flavor of the jagamarukun enjoying it ignoring the thought about this as a indirect kiss (how cliché)

"How was it?" asked ais

"It was good thank you" suddenly a thought entered bell's mind. It was his turn now

"Ais."

"Hmm?" Ais turned around seeing bell holding out his jagamarukun. She takes a bite with no hesitation whatsoever.

"Thank You It was good" said ais really enjoying this. Asking out bell for a date was really a good idea. Bell wasn't surprised with her reaction. Although he may or may not have been expecting other reactions…probably

"So how is your familia?"

"Good. We are doing great. And the expeditions were successful. How about you? I have heard about prize of the war game. You got Apollo's properties right?"

"Yes that is right Ais-san-"

"Ais" ais suddenly spoke up

"Huh?" Asks bell confused

"Call me ais, everyone does"

"Alright Ais. We did get Apollo's properties so now we live in the hearth mansion we are also currently processing lily's transfer to our familia everything is going smoothly"

"That is good to hear" ais then stands up bell followed soon after

"This was a nice day but I need to go…Thank you bell"

"Thank you too Ais I hope we can do this again sometime!"

"Maybe Next week? I have Spare time" ais said also wanting to do this again

"That will certainly do!" a very grateful and excited bell exclaims

"Alright then. See you." Ais then walks to bell and gave him a peck on the cheek. Bell noticed that her face was pink. I mean he wasn't one to talk his whole body was RED

"S-See You Too!"

And so That Day Bell Cranel was the happiest person on Orario…But Little did they know that a certain high elf and two Amazon sisters were spying on them.

"Didn't know ais had it in her, who expected she is onto Argonaut-kun?" Tione Hiryute the older Amazonian sister said

"Didn't Expect that either" Tiona Hiryute the younger sister added

"What do you think Riveria?" both asked in unison

"I had an idea those two will get together" Riveria Ljos Alf, High elf and an executive of the Loki familia said

"Really how did you know?" both sisters asked in unison again

"Let's just say it was an intuition. we will interview ais later."

 **A/N: THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR READING AND SUPPORTING THIS STORY! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED! I WILL POST A NEW CHAPTER IF I HAD THE TIME! (Using papyrus font coz y not and I used sans so why not papyrus?)**


	3. Interrogation On both sides

**WHATS UP NIBBAS IM BACK FROM DA DED! Imma update this 'cause i got alot of notifications about people fav-ing this story. thanks alot guys! oh, and also please give me suggestions on the review on what you would like to happen in the next chapter. ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

 **Loki Familia Dining Hall - Twilight Manor**

"Aiz-tan! Where have you been? I haven't seen you since this morning!"

Loki the trickster goddess exclaimed. The Dining Hall was a tad bit crowded. So Aiz, even with her enhanced senses almost didn't hear Loki. _almost_.

"Good evening Loki-sama. I will tell you all later after the others arrive," _better take care of this sooner than later. can't have them bothering me._

Loki raised her eyebrow at her response. Loki expected that she just came shopping for weapons, as her attire suggest. she deduced she didn't go to the dungeon beacause she didnt see her wearing her gear. that was rare. Loki just nodded her head in response.

One by one, the loki executives came. Loki noted that Riveria has a small,almost unnoticable smile. They dropped their greetings to Loki, except Bete who just grunted.

"So..." Loki started. "Aiz-tan said she has something to tell us?" Most of them raised ther brows while the High Elf and the Twins just smiled. looks like they wont need to ask.

"Yes Kami-sama. I will answer your question as to where i have been this afternoon." Ais said in her usual manner. yet there is a hint of red on her cheeks. nobody missed this single detail though they didn't mention it.

"Alright then. explain." Loki said. now her curiosity peaked.

"I have been with Bell. Bell Cranel from Hestia Familia." Ais began

"Oh? you mean the Little Rookie? or should i say Rabbit Foot? He's Itty-bitty's child right?" Asked loki.

"Yes he is." Ais Answered. A Lefiya's ears perked at this. now fully listening

"May we ask where and what have you bern doing with the captain of Hestia Familia?" Finn asked.

Her cheeks are getting redder now. This was _ve_ _ry_ uncharacteristic of her.

"Ano... I asked him out on a date...We just went to the shopping district and then had lunch." Silence soon came after. even the rookies are listening now.

"...you went... on a DATE!?

"W-with that _human?!"_ Loki and Lefiya exclaimed "Please tell us you're joking..." Lefiya and Loki are on the verge of tears now.

"I am serious!" Aiz said. getting redder by the second. Both girls are openly weeping now. Riveria has a knowing look while Finn and Gareth are trying and failing to supress their snickers. Bete was shocked but once realization hit him he literally rolled in the floor in laughter.

"Ha! I knew it! Bunny brat got it in him!"

the male rookies and some female ones now joined the Goddess and the Elf in weeping.Aiz just stared at her lap.

Once everything settled down, bar from Loki who is lightly sobbing and Lefiya glaring into empty space,Finn cleared his throat and suddenly, the air in the room turned serious.

"Aiz. while we are happy for you opening up your feelings, you do know that Mr.Cranel is from a different familia. Most relationships like these never work out." Finn stated.

"Yes Captain. I am well aware. I will talk to him about it. Although he already got his goddess's blessing. so all that is left is Loki's." upon hearing this, Loki stopped sobbing and her face morphed into a more serious look.

"Huh? Itty bitty really let go of her First child like that? back in heaven she tends to get a little...possesive. Almost at Freya's level when it comes to something or someone really sentimental to her."

"That certainly is intruiging. I dont like jumping into conclusions but, maybe it is something of Familia matters."

"Perhaps. but i get a feeling that itty bitty is hiding something. nothing harmful but my Divine intuition tells me there is something more to this." Loki states. she then got into a thinking pose when a metaphorical magic stone lamp lit up in her head.

"I know now! Aiz-tan, I will give you your blessing on one condition!"

Aiz, who stayed quiet during the discussion of the serious parts, answered

"What is it?"

Loki grinned. that does not mean good at all. they awaited for the worst but...

"I want you to spend more time with the Rabbit! get to know him better and report to me or Finn! that is all." she finished while smirking. Finn seems understand her intentions. so he sent a knowing look to Riveria and Gareth. they fortunately caught on.

"Eh? that seems really sketchy. i half expected that you will do something else entirely." Bete suprisingly stated.

"Why Wolfie?! can't a goddess want to see her Familia happy?!"

"Eh. maybe. but i mean, you are the _trickster goddess."_

Loki raised her finger and opened her mouth to say something, but she closed it afterwards.

"Y-you have a big point there..." Loki said dejectedly.

"Anyway! Aiz-tan, what do you say?" Loki said expectantly

"Deal."

"Alrighty then! now finish up and clean! go to bed afterwards! You guys have a free day tommorow. Do anything you want. Just don't cause trouble!" All the members cheered at this.

In the corner. Aiz just sighed.

"That went better than i expected."

She turned around to the bedroom halls when somebody pulled her into the girls common room-

* * *

Bell pushed open the gates to the Hearth Manor and walked his way inside. Having a big grin all the while. he even passed by Haruhime who he greeted a tad bit more cheerful. causing her to jump a little.

"Good Evening Haruhime-san! is goddess home?"

"G-good evening Bell-sama. Lady hestia is in the dining room. you are late to dinner."

Bell rubbed the back of his head at this while smiling sheepishly

"Ehehehe. sorry about that. I kinda lost track of time." _And having a date with your crush doesn't help_

"Oh. just be sure to arrive on time next time, Bell-sama. you don't want to anger Lady Hestia." They both shivered at the mere thought of this.

"Alright then. How about you then? did you eat already?" The ever so kind Bell asked

"Ah, yes I am already finished eating. im just doing my last chores then i shall go to bed."

"Okay then. It's nice talking to you Haruhime-san! Ill head in now."

"Sure. Bell-sama"

Bell just arrived in time to see the others starting to eat.

"Mou~ Bell-kun. you're late to dinner again. good thing we just started eating." Hestia said.

"Ehehe. sorry guys. it won't happen again."

"It's alright Bell-dono." Mikoto said.

"Yeah bell. dont sweat it. where have you been though?" Welf asked.

"Yeah Bell-sama. Lili has been worrying about you, you know." Lili said with a pout

"Oh. Um... About that."

"Bell-kun Went on a date with Wallenwhatsit..." Hestia grumbled. she is still a little bummed about that. even though she gave her go sign on Bell.

"Ehh?!" They shouted in unison.

"Wow Bell. Didn't know you had the guts." Welf said.

"What?! why didn't you stop him Hestia-sama! now we are left behind!"Lili shouted and so started another bickering of the two.

"Congratulations Bell-dono. we are happy for you."

"Thanks guys. that means alot to me. although welf...umm how do i say this...she's the one who actually asked me to go out..." Revealed Bell.

"Huh?! Really? Wow Bell! maybe you [Luck] is on overdrive right now! Hahahaha" Suggested welf

"Hehe. i thought so too." said Bell while chuckling.

They continued eating after Lili and Hestia stopped with their antics. No one noticed a certain renard with her ears and tail drooped. walking slowly back to her room.

 **TBC-**

* * *

 **Thats it guys. thank you for your continued support. I will update again as soon as i can.**

 **finished writing - 2:36 a.m. January 16 2020**


	4. Singing rabbit

**Heya.** **Been a while huh? I got free time because my class got suspended due to the covid-19 outbreak. Enjoy reading and stay safe everyone!**

* * *

 **Twilight Manor**

Aiz wallenstein leaves the common room with a bright red face. When all the embarassing questions and her 'sisters'

curiosity satisfied, she finally had the chance to leave the room. During the questioning, she mostly kept a straight face but inside she just wants to curl into a ball and hide inside a hole.

" _Mr.Cranel is from a different familia. Relationships like these never work out,"_ she recalled what Finn said. _I'll go talk to him about Loki's agreement and conditions I guess_. _I'll do that first thing tommorow morning._ With her goal in mind, Aiz wallenstein finally goes to sleep. Dreaming of jagamarukun and lap pillows.

* * *

 ***CRASH!***

"OOF! *Groan* What a way start a day! Breaking bones first thing in the morning." Bell Cranel, The Captain of The Hestia Familia just woke up by falling of his bed.

He checked the clock and saw that it was only six in the morning. _'Aiz is should also be awake by now.'_ And with that he stands up and gets ready for his day. Irritation now long gone.

After eating breakfast, he wad ready to go dungeon prowling. Just as he was about to leave, Hestia stopped him.

"Mou Bell-kun Its sunday today. You Should go take a break! and no buts! now take off your armor and go somewhere else!"

"But-" "I SAID NO BUTS!" And with that Bell, not wanting to anger his goddess more than she is already, sets off. Albeit with reluctance.

Bell stoppped in his tracks. Realizing something very important.

"But i don't have a destination on mind..."

He then remembered a certain place.

"Hmm. Well the view is great there. I'll go after i get something to eat later." And the rabbit sets off. for real this time.

Bell now arrived at the top of the wall of orario. He puts down a small blanket he brought and sat down. He Flips a parchment and an Enchanted quill and starts to write something. A Song. No one would probably expect this but Bell is quited fond of music. He would remember the Harvest feast they held at their small village back when he was a kid. He then looks at his half done work, not having the time to finish it until now but it still was good. And with that, He starts to sing.

 ** _Oh,My heart beats fast,_**

 ** _As your hands hold mine._**

 ** _Has a spell been cast?_**

 ** _'Cause your eyes caught mine_**

 ** _I wish i could hold you forever_**

 ** _And stay just like this together_**

 ** _If this is a dream i hope it won't end_**

 ** _'i dont want to let go of your hand_**

 ** _As we dance_**

 ** _Under the moonlit sky_**

 ** _with time slowly passing by_**

 ** _Gracing me with your smile_**

 ** _As I wipe a tear in your eye._**

Bell is proud of his work. he thought of the song when he shared his first dance with the Aiz. He was going to go back to writing when he saw the said blonde with her eyes wide. His eyes widened just as she spoke up.

"Bell?"

* * *

Aiz didn't know where to find Bell. so she went to his Familia home only to find out that they also didn't know where to find him. All his goddess said was that she sent bell to go and relax. A thought popped in her head. ' _Maybe on the walls?_ ' she then went to the said place and soon enough, she found a familiar mop of white hair peeking at the wall. she climed up the stairs and stopped when she heard something. ' _is he...singing?!_ ' no way! her rabbit is actually singing. she just stood there with wide eyes and slightly opened mouth. then she spoke.

"Bell?"

"Aiz?! what are you doing up here?"

"I was looking for you..."

"Oh uh...what for?"

"We need to talk."

She approached the now nervous Bell and sat down beside him. Bell just fidgeted and looked down when he suddenly spoke up.

"Did...did you like the song?"

Aiz didn't expect that, but answered nonetheless.

"No."

Bell was surprised. then he felt dejected after hearing that. he then asked,

"But Why-"

"I loved it, Bell."

Once again bell was shocked. but he slowly started to form a smile. until it was unbearable to look at because of how bright it is.

"R-really?! umm... It was about when we danced at the banquet...I wrote it for you."

She just hummed in response and grabbed Bell and hugged him hard. leaving him surprised.

"A-Aiz?"

"Thank you, Bell."

"...You're welcome."

Both are a little red. but they stayed like that for a while. The original plan of talking about familia matters now long forgotten.

 **TBC-**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **i just thought of the 'song' in the fly while writing this thats why its trash.**


	5. Poll update

**Hey guys! i managed to get my lazy ass up and continue this story thing. I really do need your suggestions tho.** **I got the idea of introducing more girls in the story to challenge Bell and Kenki's relationship..**

 **Im gonna have you vote on who you want introduced first. Pm me or review to participate in the vote. this will end in 3 days latest.**

 **Freya**

 **Ryuu**

 **Syr**

 **Lefiya**

 **Aisha**

 **Artemis**

 **Mikoto**

 **Naaza**

 **If you have suggestions, please let me know! thanks for the support!**


	6. A Very Jelous Elf

Hey! Im back! Here are the results of the poll! (most votes only)

Lefiya - 4 votes

Artemis - 3 votes

Ryuu- 3 votes

Freya - 1 vote

Syr - 1 vote.

Lefiya wins! i honestly ship them too after seeing Nightmare Academia. You might be wondering why i didn't include Haruhime and Wiene. First of all, Haruhime practically gave up on Bell because she thinks she is filthy. And Bell here thinks Haruhime as a sister, same as Lili. Wiene doesn't exist yet. might include her to the plot. Anyways here we go.

Chapter 5 - A Very Jelous Elf

-Walls Of Orario-

Lefiya is not having a great day. First that human went to a date with Ais! And later that morning Riveria-sama scolded her for not concentrationg on her lessons. Her Concurrent Chanting skill is not improving in the slightest.

"Curse that human! Stealing Ais-san away from us... Then i will make that human mine instead! If it means that he stays away from Ais-san then i will do it!"

Finally, with a goal in mind, The Elfess walked around the city. While looking aroud, she saw a mop of white hair alongside a blond one on top of the walls.

'Is that?'

She quickly ran up the stairs and saw the human sleeping with Ais-san?! HOW DARE HE!

"You... WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!"

The two woke up with a start and bump their heads into each other. they quickly stood up and saw who woke them up.

"Lefiya? What are you doing here?" Asks a confused Ais.

Bell is shaking now. He knows that look on Lefiya's face.

"H-hello Lefiya-san."

Lefiya is trying to calm herself down. and is mostly failing. she decides to ignore the human and answer Ais. (Didn't she know Ais is also human?)

"I should be the one asking you that Ais-san! why are you sleeping in here! And to answer your question, I just saw your heads from the walls!" Lefiya replies. She didn't notice that she let some of her anger through her sentence.

"Im sorry Lefiya... Please don't be upset. I was just spending time with Bell..." Ais said looking down.

The look on Lefiya's face is now gone.

"Oh no. Im sorry Ais-san I didn"t mean to shout." Lefiya quickly apologises.

"It's okay... I understand." Says ais.

Lefiya is still mad though. this secret meetings has to stop. She pulls Bell, who decided to stay quiet the whole time, right into her chest.

"Mmmmfff!" Bell tried to speak. Keyword Tried.

"Lefiya?!" Ais was surprised. many thoughts were going around her head.

'Lefiya... So thats why she's upset... maybe she likes Bell too? But Bell is mine..."

With that in mind, Ais quickly grabbed Bell and put him against her chest. holding onto him hard.

"Lefiya... He's mine. go get your own bunny."

Lefiya's anger reached Tower of Babel

levels of high. she made a grab for Bell too and started pulling.

"No! this will stop at once! I will get Bell Cranel!"

They started a tug of war. With a heavily confued Bell as the rope. This continued for a while until a chilling voice spoke

"Just what in the hell are you three doing?"

They all turned and saw the owner of the said voice. The two girls quickly let go and immediately knew they were in big trouble.

"Riveria..."

"R-Riveria-Sama!"

Bell just lied on the ground utterly confused with his arms and shoulder throbbing with pain.

'Thank gods for sending Riveria-san. i thought i was gonna die... Lefiya san and Ais san's chests were really soft tho- BAD BELL NO STop at... once...'

Bell Cranel passed out from pain and exhaustion. Getting pulled around by two angry 1st Class adventurer girls was not good for your health.

Twilight Manor

Finn Deimne's Office

The Braver was many things. He was strong, agile, and most of all, Had a terrifying level of intelligence. He was also incredibly patient. But todays report from Riveria was really testing that patience.

The report showed that Ais wallenstien And Lefiya Viridis are charged for hurting a Hestia Famila member, Bell cranel. the complaint was filed by Goddess Hestia herself.

Bell cranel was to be taken to Dianceht clinic and found that he had a fractured arm and a dislocated shoulder. Apparently, according to Lefiya's statement that she found Ais and Bell in the wall sleeping together. jelousy blinded her and started acting irrationally and the two girls soon started fighting for Bell.

The complaint from Hestia said that the Bills from Bell Cranel's stay in the Clinic alongside the treatment cost is to be paid by Loki familia. along with Her and Loki themselves punishing the girls. Finn just needs to sign the complaint a send back a promissory note to Hestia and the problem should be solved.

Finm just rubbed his head and started signing one of the many papers in his stack.

"This is going to be a long night."

Finn sighed and continued his paperworks. He just hopes the expedition next month went well. he might even consider adding Bell Cranel to the team.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Yeah yeah i know such a trash chapter. kinda on crack too lol. up next is Ais finding out about Artemis and Bell's promise hmmmm**


End file.
